proto ninja
by roagemage251
Summary: Not good at summerys REVIEW DAMNIT!
1. Chapter 1

Two boys using forbidden powers were standing on crumbling statues of the founders of the hidden leaf village,Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju who were facing each other using their respective hand seals. The two boys were charging up there most powerful jutsu to use against each other both to kill.(i know what your thinking,this is not a dimension jumping Naruto : Dylan,when are you gonna put another chapter up on your other stories? Me: when ever i get enough reviews to them)

Naruto,your like a brother/rival to me,you've felt pain like i have,but you're getting in my way and i need that power that Orochimaru can offer so i must kill you for that. said Sauske. I understand but you must know that since you didn't come back i must kill you here no matter how much i wish i didn't have to. said Naruto sadly.

The two boys jumped towards each other and clashed there attacks fiercely against one another._ I need more power or else i can't save my friend from himself and his own darkness._ Thought Naruto as he was starting to over power his jutsu like Sauske was. (Narutos mind scape)**_I need to hurry and find that thrice damned blood line in the kit before he_**_** dies**__!_ Thought Kyuubi as she looked through Narutos found what she was looking for and pored her chakra through it and it started to activate.

(real world)

three tomoes suddenly appeared in each of Narutos eyes pissing Sauske greatly._ I can't believe he has the __sharingan__ when he isn't even a_ Uchiha! thought Sauske._ How am i able to see everything so much clearer than before?_ throught Naruto to himself. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed Sauske in the thought and his jutsu ended before he grabbed his throught to stop the blood flow.

When the two boys fell to the ground Naruto looked at Sauske sadly and with pity. This couldn't be helped,you were to far gone Sauske,for me to save you,i had to kill Naruto. Sauske nodded his head and accepted his death with open arms.(metaphorically speaking.) When Kakashi got there he seen that the Vally of the end was completely and utterly destroyed,then noticed that Sauske was on the ground dead. He jumped down and looked into Narutos eyes and seen a nine pointed shuriken in both eyes. _Minato-sensei,your son has activated his sharingan and activated the Mangekyo sharingan all in one day,you would be proud of him and sorry for him at the same time._ Thought Kakashi sadly.

(3 days later)

Naruto woke up in his usual hospital bed and noticed a few flowers,chips, and ramen. a blond girl walked in along with two blue haired girls,a pink haired girl,and a brunet with buns in her hair. Hello Ino,Sakura,Hinabi,Hinata,and TenTen,what brings y'all here? asked Naruto. Sakura slapped him across the face surprising him greatly.

DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK YOU DEMON,YOU KILLED MY SAUSKE-KUN AND I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! screamed Sakura before she ran out crying. Ino walked up to Naruto and healed his cheek. If you ask me that ass hole Sauske deserved to die but i do wish you could have saved him as he still was like a brother to me in some ways,i just pretended to like him. said Ino before hugging Naruto and leaving.

TenTen walked up to Naruto and hugged him and gave him two are custom-made katanas made just for you Naruto,they will only let you wield them. said TenTen before getting up from Narutos bed. and giving the two Hyuugas a nod of good-bye.

Once TenTen was gone the two girls that were left ran at Naruto and hugged him as they cried there eyes out. Were so glad that your alive Naruto-kun,we were so worried about you! said Hinata. Hinabi nodded into Narutos chest. Naruto rubbed them gently on the backs calming them down.

It's ok,i'm still kicken girls. said Naruto getting them to 's true,ok we'll stop crying. said Hinabi getting a nod from Hinata. Good,you look better when you're not crying. said Naruto getting the girls to not cry.

Jiraiya was standing on a toad by the window writing all of this down in a note pad with a pervy grin plastered on his face. When the girls were gone Jiraiya jumped into the room and chuckled. four out of five ain't bad Naruto,not bad at all. he old pervert went to touch the ramen when a feral growl came from Narutos throught.

Jiraiya,do you remember what happened when you trued to take Itachis jerky? asked Naruto. The old guy shivered at the horrifying memory. Yes i do. he said in fear. I'll make that look like an innocent baby has started teething on your hand. said Naruto darkly as his hair covered his eyes. Jiraiya swallowed a lump in his throught and nodded his head in understanding.

Narutos mood did a total 180 right then. Glad we have an understanding you old pervert. said Naruto while grinning._ The boy definitely inherited his moms attitude and his dads protective ways of his precious people. _Thought the old toad sage in fear/respect.

I'll be training you for two years in how to master the Rasengan,how to summon any animal you wish,and i'll try to find out a taijutsu style for you to use instead of that shit from the academy that i expect isn't academy level perfect because the teachers sabotaged you like they tried to do with your the old man.

(1 week later)

Naruto and Jiraiya were on the road when the toad sage stopped making Naruto stop quickly. why'd we stop? asked Naruto in confusion. were going to get you to master the jutsu you already know so you don't have to use so much chakra for them effectively letting you have more chakra to use in a the old guy.

I see the usefulness in Naruto with his arms crossed. For the next 3 hours Naruto trained in mastering his henge,shadow clone jutsu,rasengan,chidori,and lightning shock wave jutsu to a perfection. Naruto also trained for three days on chakra controll so he had it to sage level.

Naruto was asleep from exhaustion when he suddenly jumped up from the ground and held his red katana in one hand and his black one in the left.(red and black for the tendrils and the power that leaks out when a prototype is gliding.) Jiraiya got up from his sleep groggily when he noticed Naruto staring into the woods, sharingan ablaze in the third stage.

a giant snake lunged at him but he dodged it quickly and slashed the snake on its side with both swords making two big gashes in its scales. The snake dispersed into a cloud of smoke before Narutos blood red eyes shocking him greatly.

_a summon! where is the summoner at?! Thought/asked Naruto as his sharingan scanned the area closely. He swatted a kunai out of the air a before it could hit him. Naruto put his swords up and flew threw hand seals. Fire style:fire ball jutsu! said Naruto before he blew a ball of condensed fire at the woods and to the toad sages surprise hit something that sounded like his old teammate Orochimaru._

_kukukuku,you killed my student so i must avenge him. said the snake sage. YOU ASS HOLE,YOU ARE THE REASON FOR SAUSKES DEATH AND I WILL KILL YOU! screamed Naruto. RASENGAN! screamed Naruto as he slammed a condensed ball of chakra into the snake pedos gut sending him flying int a thick tree._

_After an hour of fighting Naruto was pinned down on the ground. Your anger clouded your judgement so i'll let you live,you must believe me,i'm not the enemy that the leaf made me out to be,i'm just a man trying to find a way to save my precious people,your dad and me were the best of friends and that's one reason i'm letting you live. said Orochimaru sadly. _

_He disapered in a swirl of snakes before Jiraiya ran up to Naruto. NARUTO! screamed the old toad sage. Easy there Kermit,i'm still breathing. said Naruto before chuckling at his own pun. Jiraiya was annoyed at Narutos jab at his summons._

(1 year later)

Naruto was being attacked by nine foxes that had 3 tails might be wondering why this is happening,well he is being tested to see if he's worthy of the fox contract. Naruto grabbed one of them by the neck and held it up when three more dashed at him but he jumped up and started flashing through single handed hand seals and threw the fox at the dazed foxes.

Fire style:fire ball jutsu! said Naruto before he exhaled a giant ball of fire. the jutsu smashed into the summons making them disperse in poofs of smoke leaving five all dashed at Naruto who dodged/blocked any attack that was sent his way.

Naruto slit the throught of one of the foxes with a kunai then threw it int the head of another fox dispersing them. The other two were not as easy,they transformed into there human forms and flashed through some hand seals.** Fox style:triple fox claw slash barrage!** screamed the human/foxes.

Naruto felt like his chest was being slashed up by three foxes in a rage. He looked down and seen multiple slashes in his cloths. In a rage he activated his sharingan to it's Mangekyo form and looked towards his targets.

AMATERASU! screamed Naruto before a black fire engulfed the summons. They dispersed and a giant 9 tailed fox with blood red fur appeared after Naruto deactivated his sharingan.** You did a great job Naruto,you are officially the first ever summoner of the fox clan. I'm proud to call you my son.**(this is Kushina,when she died she became a fox in the fox summoning clan and fought the last leader of the fox summoning clan to get the tidal because she knew her son would rather the fox summoning clan rather than toads)

Thanks mom,this means alot. said Naruto. **Naruto,you will be the strongest ninja in all of the lands but i would like for you to tell the Kurama to activate** **the blood line that came from your dad so you can have more power.** said Kushina.

Naruto something moving in the seal on his gut. She said sh is starting now but that it will take some time. said Naruto as he picked up his swords from the ground and started getting his kunai and shuriken out of the trees and ground before putting them in there respective pouches. Hey mom,what's your advise about this Orochimaru guy? asked Naruto

**He's a slippery bastard but he has good intentions and goals and until he finds someone that can take the rains on these goals/or achieves these goals himself he persists to cheat death.** said Kushina.

That's all i need to know about him but is Jiraiya trustworthy? asked Naruto.** Not entirely,he is ok for getting stronger but not for to save your life and be there for you,and before you ask,Konahas elders and clan heads should never be trusted,Orochimaru saved you by killing Hiruzen so he couldn't make you a weapon,oh and if you see Tsunade again take her away from Konaha quickly so she can't be corrupted.** she said.

Yes mam. said Naruto. Kushina smiled and dispersed in a cloud of smoke when the toad sage appeared in a swirl of leaves. Hey there shrimp,your test must be done,and from the looks around here you had a very strong opponent. said Jiraiya impressed at the damage done to the environment.

This was actually mad by me and my NINE opponents. said Naruto as he stressed the nine. YOU TOOK ON NINE SUMMONS AND SURVIVED! screamed a shocked Jiraiya. Yes i did. said Naruto with a Victory worthy smirk on his face.

Well then you will be the strongest ninja to ever live,evan stronger than Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha combined. said the toad sage.(It's a good thing to because he's gonna need it wit Madara having Hashiramas wood style jutsu and all)

(1 year later)

I wish something new would happen,ever since Jiraiya-sama took Naruto on that training trip it's been boring. said a chunnin. beware what you say Izumo,If you don't be careful what you wish for he might just come barreling through the gates racing someone. said Kakashi. right them two blurs ran through the gates,one was grey and black while the other was black and yellow.

WHAT IN GODS NAME JUST RAN PAST US! screamed Izumo getting a chuckle from Kakashi. I told you to watch what you wish for old friend. said the one eyed jonin before he seen Jiraiya walking towards them before tossing them a scroll. He started to mumble something about never forgiving someone for resurrecting a duck ass haircut Uchiha.

...

AN: and that's the end of this chapter.

I'm not evan gonna ask you if you can guess who the grey and black blur is because anyone with half a brain can figure out who it was.

I would love for someone to send me a review,i haven't gotten any in a while.

SEND ONE OR I WON'T MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER/STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hokages office Tsunade was fighting against a kages age old enemy... paperwork. I WILL BURN YOU PAPERWORK! screamed Tsunade before 300 ANBU came in and restrained her so she can be calmed down from the insanity that comes with being a kage when they heard laughing outside the door.

IT'S NARUTO! screamed Tsunade in excitement as she pushed through the ANBU and walked through the door and seen Naruto and Sauske laughing and raping an arm around each others shoulders. Hey grandma Tsunade,look who was revived and brought back as a loyal Uchiha. said Naruto in happiness before getting serious and bringing Sauske and Tsunade into the Hokage office and making the ANBU leave the room.

Naruto put up a silencing seal on the ,floor,door,and windows. Look,all of Konohas ninja over the rank of chunin are corrupted along with the council,they plan to over throw you Tsunade-sama. said Naruto Tsunade was surprised at Naruto using her name in such a respectful manner so she listened carefully to what he said.

We need to get you and a select few out of Konaha and train them to get stronger while gaining allys to gain back controll of the leaf. said Naruto Tsunade nodded in agreement. It seems that you've got this all planed out,gather the people that you believe are the ones we can trust and we shall meet at the northern gates in three days. said Tsunade.

Naruto told them that they had to talk about the plan on another time as Danzo and Tsunades advisers were coming. someone knocked on the door just as Naruto released the silencing seals. Come in. said Tsunade. And just as Naruto said Danzo and Tsunades advisers came in.

Tsunade-sama,we just got word from an ANBU member that a silencing seal was put up on your office,we demand to know what was just said. said the adviser flanking Danzo to the right. You don't need to worry,Naruto here was just testing out if he could make the silencing seal correctly. she said easily lying through her teeth and not being caught by the three traitors. Danzo nodded before looking towards Naruto.

You have been taught well,oh and thank you for bringing Sauske-sama back "alive" this time. said Danzo stressing the word alive eliciting a growl from said Uchiha but he was calmed by Naruto shaking his head in the negative.

(three days later/night time)

Naruto,Sauske,Shikimaru,TenTen,Hinata,Ino,Hinabi,Neji,Tsunade,and Sakura were all walking away from Konaha and were already at the border of fire and wind. Naruto was Playing a few strings on his guitar when he felt some one tap his shoulder to which he looked to his right and seen Hinata.

You need something Hinata? asked Naruto. Everyone wants to know if we can stop for the night. she said. since we just got out of the land of fire we can get some sleep. said Naruto. Everyone sighed in relief and set up there tents and started a fire to cook there rations. Everyone ate then went to sleep while Naruto stayed up to take watch.

(The next day)

Everyone got there stuff packed and they started there walk until they got to the village hidden in the sand, when they got there they were greeted by Gaara,Temari,and Kankuro who all welcomed the ten former leaf ninja with opened arms.

Hello Naruto,how have you been old friend? asked Gaara as the two shook hands. I have been doing well and it seems that your doing better than me since your the Kazekage before i became Hokage. said Naruto before he chuckled.

Shukaku said that something in your DNA is more dominant then last time,what is the kekei genkai that you have? asked Gaara. There's actually two,the sharingan and the blacklight. said Naruto in a calm way and seeing Gaara truly shocked for the first time in three years.

(that night)

Naruto heard an explosion outside and jumped up with tendrils making his cloths for him and making a kunai in each hand,the sharingan was active and spinning wildly in both eyes. He ran outside and seen Gaara Riding on his sand cloud and chasing a giant clay bird,he got a glimps of a blond man with the same haircut as Ino riding it.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT THAT PERVERTED TOAD SUMMONER WAS JUST JOKING BUT THERE'S ACTUALLY A DUDE WITH A GIRLS HAIRCUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! screamed Naruto pissing off Daidera and getting Gaara and everyone that heard him to laugh. SHUT THE FUCK UP ASS HOLE! he screamed.

Naruto stopped laughing and jumped onto the clay bird. Sorry dude but your an akatsuki member so i am either going to have ta kill ya or i'm gonna have ta kick yo gay ass all the way to grass. said formed a Rasengan in his right hand and slammed it into Daideras chest sending him flying to the akatsuki hideout.

Naruto seen a man trying to run away but he sent 5 kunai with exploding tags attached to them at the man and they attached to the mans back. BOOM! screamed Naruto as the tags exploded. Naruto went over to the burning...wood?

Naruto seen a tall red head staring at the fire. That was my favorite puppet. said Sasori. Narutos arms was being covered in tentacles and wean they stopped his fingers have been turned into claws. Naruto dashed at Sasori and slashed him in multiple places.

Sasori seemed unaffected by the slashes but on the inside he was shaken by how close he came to being killed because there are multiple slashes near his "heart". Naruto flew threw multiple hand seals and stopped on the tiger seal. fire style:fire ball jutsu! said Naruto. he blew a stream of flames towards Sasori who was burned. Naruto noticed the scroll with the kanji or heart on it and stabbed it with a kunai.

Gaara came down and seen that the rouge puppet master was dead. Is he really dead? asked Gaara. Naruto nodded his head and followed his best friend/ demon bro into sand. Naruto seen his fellow rouge leaf ninjas sanding there.

Naruto hugged the girls of the group and shook hands with the guys. Naruto looked towards Gaara. I would like to know if i can trust that the rebellion of the leaf will have the sands support? asked Naruto. Gaara nodded. You have the full support of the sand. said Gaara.

Everyone of the rouge leaf ninjas cheered and then got there stuff so they could go try to get the support of the other villages.

...

AN: and thats the end of this chapter,your going to love the chapter where they take back controll of the leaf but i'm not going to spoil anything.

Tell me the villages you want to see join the rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 years later)

Narutos group was standing outside of Konaha with chunin,jonin,and ANBU from sand,cloud,sound and mist,the genin and kages of said villages were inside the leaf and were watching the matches of the final part of the chunin exams.

After 5 matches Kabuto,Sakura,and Tayuya put the civilians and genin into a deep sleep. Orochimaru,Mei,Gaara,and A jumped onto the roof with Danzo at the same time as Naruto summoned the infected.

Narutos group and the shinobi of the other villages came through slaughtering anyone that came near them. Naruto was cutting people down left and right with his claws,sharingan active.

Naruto then heard someone flying through the air and ducked in time to dodge a dynamic entry from Rock Lee. How could you do this Naruto,you used to see this place as home. said Lee. I can never call this place home until the corruption is rooted out and destroyed for good Lee,i just wish you could see that. said Naruto.

Naruto and Lee went at it fighting a bloody battle and anyone who got close was dead within the second. after an hour Le was on his knees breathing heavily. Naruto knocked lee out and summoned a brawler.

Take him to the safe zone and get him a medical ninja and lock him in a cell so he can't escape. said Naruto. after that Naruto continued towards the hokage tower leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

When Naruto got there he seen A,Gaara,Mei,and Orochimaru fighting against 1,000 Root ANBU and Danzo. Naruto used pack leader and 3 brawlers landed beside him. Kill the root ninja. said Naruto. The Brawlers whent in and slaughtered the ANBU and then left.

Naruto dashed at Danzo and slashed at him but he blocked and dodged the attacks with alot of difficulty. But Danzo having difficulty staying away from deaths grip isn't good enough for Naruto so he went into the fourth stage of the sharingan and noticed that he was landing a good bit of slashes on the shinobi of darkness.

Danzo couldn't believe what he was seeing,him the shinobi of darkness was actually bleeding,no ones ever made him bleed before so he was starting to fear for his life but kept fighting.

Fire style:flaming fox jutsu! said Naruto as a small version of the nine tails made completely made out of fire appeared and ran towards Danzo. When it hit him he got third degree burns and was bleeding even more than ever.

Narutos arms turned into blades and he dashed towards Danzo. He slashed Danzos arms off then cut off his legs. Narutos arms changed again and were back to normal. He grabbed Danzos neck and picked him up.

What do you know about the Akatsuki and there plans?! said a pissed Naruto as his left hand changed into it's claw form. There trying to capture all the jinchuriki and extract the biju from them. Naruto chuckled darkly before going into an insane laugh.

Why are you laughing,your being hunted for the nine tails power. said Danzo. Oh they can try to take the power of the biju but they can't capture us,were to strong as were stronger than we've ever been,oh and tho old biju don exist anymore,there are new biju now and we won't let your master controll us.

Naruto ripped out Danzos heart and shoved it down the wanna be ninjas ass. And i,the second kyuubi will see to his death. said Naruto

Naruto then proceeded to go kill the council. the battles were all over and there was finally no corruption in the leaf.


End file.
